This invention relates to a tool for treating pipes and a method of treating such pipes.
It has been common practice to supply domestic water to consumers by means of one or more pipes which lead from a main distribution pipeline into the domestic premises. Generally the main distribution pipeline extends outside the boundary of a number of premises and a right-angled pipe fitting, known as an elbow, is tapped into the main distribution pipeline at a convenient point adjacent each of the premises.
If the domestic feedpipe deteriorates and has to be removed then the water supply to the main distribution pipeline has hitherto had to be shut off, i.e. the line made dead, before repair work is carried out. This causes inconvenience to the neighbourhood which is fed by that distribution pipe.
It had been, in the rather distant past, a fairly common practice to provide a main distribution pipe of iron and an elbow fitting of cast brass onto which was swaged a lead pipe, which pipe then led into the domestic premises. Various health and safety regulations are now being introduced which necessitate the replacement of lead pipes by pipes of inert material such as plastics. As a result a great number of pipe replacement operations will be taking place throughout Great Britain and other countries and there is thus a need for these operations to be performed without shutting down the water supply in the main distribution pipes.